bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Impractical Monstery Tour
Impractical Monstery Tour 'is the 18th Season Two episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 38th of the entire series. Summary The Candys go to a haunted building, and someone else is invited as well. Their pleasant visit turns into a living nightmare. Episode (The episode begins on a cloudy and dark night. Lolipop was frantic. She and her siblings are invited to somewhere special, but they cannot be late! She quickly goes into the bedroom.) *'''Lolipop Pops: "Guys! Let's go! We can't be late! We can't be late!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Ugh, do we have ''to go?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Yes! It'll be rude of us to not show up! Besides, if you're invited to go somewhere, go. You cannot make up excuses for not going. Got that?" *'Cinnamon Buns': "But what is this whole shenanigan about, anyway?" *'Lolipop Pops': "I don't know, but we've got those strange invitations yesterday. They said we're invited to go somewhere special." *'Blueberry Jam': "But, don't you think something could be up? You know, like an evil scheme from a villain?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Where in the invitation does it say that? What villain gives out a decorative invitation? Come on! No time to dawdle!" (The others, reluctantly, followed Lolipop out of the room. Meanwhile at the pyramid-like building in an unknown city, Mr Rocky was speaking with his son, Whittle Pebble.) *'Mr Rocky': "Whittle Pebble, I'm so proud of you! You're going to some special location!" *'Whittle Pebble': "What?! Why can't Mr Boulder's son go with me?!" *'Mr Rocky': "Because that invitation was only for you. Mr Boulder's son wasn't invited, so it was sent to you. Got it? So you're going, young man." *'Whittle Pebble': "Okay, see you later, daddy." (The little gray mummy heads out the door. We cut to a haunted house. There were three big kappas waiting at the door, all three are males. The first one was extremely overweight, with pale red skin and red eyes. His name is Machurn. The second kappa was not as large as his older bro as he looks slightly overweight, yellow skin and blue eyes; Lightering. The third kappa was the shortest of the three and slightly thinner, gray skin and green eyes. His arms are slightly longer; Smog Slick.) *'Lolipop Pops': "So, uhh...we'll try to fix any damage you have here..." *'Machurn': "Whatever! Everyone stinks!" *'Choco Cream': "Looks like someone is being one bad cookie." *'Machurn''' (angry): "What did you say to me?!" *'Choco Cream': "Nothing!" (In the haunted house, the Candys are curiously looking around at things and soon got restless. They go to Smog Slick.) *'Sugar Pie': "Hey, is there any snacks in here?" *'Smog Slick': "You creeps will be issued as plates of cooked salmon. In other words, you'll never get out alive." *'Lolipop Pops': "Issued?" *'Vanilla Cake': "As cooked fish?" *'Blueberry Jam': "We won't get out alive?!" (The Candys gasped in horror.) (Lightering rang a bell.) *'Lightering': "Snacktime, fatheads!" (The Candys go for the chocolate bars when Whittle Pebble goes for it as well.) *'Whittle Pebble': "Hey! Let go!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Beat it, you little crybaby! We saw it first!" *'Whittle Pebble': "NO! It's mine!" *'Vanilla Cake': "NO! You should let go!" *'Whittle Pebble': "Ooooh! Looks like the brown-headed boy wants to get his butt kicked...by a small, little weakling like me!" (Vanilla was on the verge of blowing his top off.) *'Vanilla Cake': "GRRRRRRRR!!! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!!" *'Machurn': "What are you boys doing?! Enough fighting!" *'Whittle Pebble': "These meanies are stealing every chocolate bar from my box! I wanted one!" *'Choco Cream': "You're ''box?! You're a selfish punk! We saw that box first!" *'Whittle Pebble': "No!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "Yes! We had the box first!" *'Whittle Pebble': "In your dreams!" *'Vanilla Cake (extremely angry): "Go take a hike, you freak!" *'''Machurn: "Give me the box at once!" (Machurn swipes all the chocolate bars out of the box and devours them.) *'Machurn': "Now...if I catch you kids fighting again, you will be on my plate tonight! Anyone can be my dinner!" (He walks away.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "Looks like someone is being a jerk today." *'Lolipop Pops': "...They may be ill-tempered, but can't you guys at least give them a chance? Once you get to know them, they won't be so grouchy." *'Blueberry Jam': "Give them a chance, you say?! They're like...monsters!" *'Sugar Pie': "They're not polite, either." *'Choco Cream': "And they don't believe in fun!" *'Vanilla Cake': "They're even complete jerks!" (Lolipop sighs deeply. Whittle Pebble continued listening to the Candys.) *'Lolipop Pops': "You know what? Fine. Let's go and get back the chocolate bars." *'Choco Cream': "Yeah!" (They crept towards the back. Whittle was watching them.) *'Whittle Pebble': "Heh heh. If I tell Machurn, he'll attack them, and it'll be the end of the CandyCakes! My daddy will be proud of me!" (The Candys were being sly. Lightering was guarding the back.) *'Choco Cream': "We have to be bold!" (He Thunderbolts a lamp. Lightering ran to the lamp, which now turned into ashes, whilst the Candys went to the back door.) *'Lightering': "Okay, who's responsible for the lamp's damage?!" *'Whittle Pebble': "It was the Candys, sir!" *'Lightering': "Quiet!" *'Smog Slick': "Well, they're one powerful cookies, aren't they?" *'Whittle Pebble': "...And they're going to steal the chocolate bars!" *'Machurn': "What?!" *'Lightering': "Okay kids, carry on with whatever you're doing. We kappas are going to have our fun..." *'Machurn': "And as for you, little boy, I command you to suck it up and go far with your life!" (Machurn, Lightering, and Smog Slick went to another room. The Candys were unaware as they are munching on chocolate bars.) *'Machurn': "HEY!!!" *'Lightering': "You kids won't get the chance!" (Lightering quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Whittle Pebble walked up to Smog Slick.) *'Whittle Pebble': "What did you do to them?" *'Smog Slick': "Go away!" (Smog Slick walked away, while Machurn and Lightering came out.) *'Whittle Pebble': "Soooo, I think you guys owe me a thanks." *'Machurn': "No thanks, tubby." *'Lightering': "No way we're thanking a punk like you." *'Whittle Pebble': "What? I thought we had something here! Red guy, you're a dumb head." *'Machurn '(extremely angry): "I AM HIGHLY HOT-TEMPERED!!! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A WHOOPING, MISTER!!!" *'Lightering': "Machurn, bro! I thought we had a deal here! We're trying to get the money for education." *'Machurn': "True, but I hate everyone." *'Smog Slick': "Yeah." *'Lightering': "I do as well, but we gotta have that cash!" *'Machurn': "Yeah, we have to, bros!" *'Smog Slick': "Ooh, in that case...naptime, crybabies!" *'Whittle Pebble': "I'm not tired." *'Smog Slick': "Tired or not, you're taking a nap!" (We cut to the Candys snoozing. Machurn, Lightering, and Smog Slick were in the back playing cards. Whittle Pebble sat up.) *'Whittle Pebble': "I hate to admit this, but I gotta drive those kappas out...and...and...I need the Candys' help." (Whittle Pebble went to the back of the room. The kappas are scheming.) *'Smog Slick': "Those weird looking kids are making our jobs so difficult." *'Lightering': "We must drive them out before they drive us ''out!" (The Candys are feeling threatened. Their living nightmare has just begun. The sounds of door slamming startled the Candys.) *'Sugar Pie': "No! We're trapped!" *'Whittle Pebble': "Hey guys!" *'Vanilla Cake': "What do you want, meanie?" *'Whittle Pebble': "Well, I was just, uhh, think if we could, you know...team up? Just for today?" *'Vanilla Cake': "No. No way, no---" *'Lolipop Pops': "Deal!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "Deal?" *'Whittle Pebble': "Okay guys, we're gonna drive those kappas away!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Alright, but you you have to know this, Whittle Pebble. We are very powerful, so you better be careful when we attack. So let's go set ourselves free!" *'All': "Yeah!" (Smog Slick was drinking a glass of water when the Candys and Whittle approach by.) *'Smog Slick': "Oh, what do you guys want now?" *'Sugar Pie': "Guess who's in charge?" *'Smog Slick': "I am." *'Vanilla Cake': "No!" *'Smog Slick': "Yes I am, as well as my dazzling best frien...I mean, best ''brothers..." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Well then, you're gonna get a time-out, sir." *'Smog Slick': "Are you mistaking me for a toddler?!" *'Choco Cream': "Maybe..." (The Candys said the exact same thing to Lightering and Machurn, but didn't mention the "best friends" part. Then, they meet up with Whittle Pebble.) *'Whittle Pebble': "Okay, now what?" *'Blueberry Jam': "We wait until the end of the day." *'Vanilla Cake': "But no action is involved? We can't even hurt them? We gotta do something to teach those guys a lesson!" (Suddenlt, the Candys realized that the other kids are outside the building. All the doors and windows were bolted down with hard ice. The three kappas approached.) *'Lolipop Pops': "What's happening?!" *'Smog Slick': "All we care about now is getting rid of you twerps. So say goodbye!" *'Lolipop Pops': "And knowing good guys, I learn to give it in to evil kappas! This was all a scheme, isn't it?! It was you guys that gave out the invitations to us and Whittle Pebble! It said it was for something special, but a haunted house?! You call that special?!" *'Whittle Pebble': "Hey Loli-girl. You got a plan?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, I hate to say this, but...there's no way out." (smirking) "But...we can have a little fun with those guys...and they wanna do it the hard way." *'Lightering': "Maybe we will at that." (Smog Slick chased Vanilla, Whittle, and Choco; Machurn persued Blueberry and Sugar; and Lightering chased after Cinnamon and Lolipop. Choco thought for a second, then he Thunderbolt Smog Slick.) *'Smog Slick': "Ahhhh! Electricity is painful!" (No doubt to Lightering, but he's the fastest of the three kappas. He ran after Cinnamon and Lolipop with no sign of giving up. The two girls hid behind a machine, Cinnamon used Thunderbolt on both Lightering, and Smog Slick ran in as well, also got electrocuted.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Looks like you've got your dream, Smoggy. You said they're your best friends, right?" *'Smog Slick': "Ah, be quiet, blabber mouth!" (The Candys saw that Choco and Whittle are being cornered by Machurn. He picked up three books.) *'Machurn': "Say goodbye, crybabies!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Hey, Machurn!" (The Candys used their Thunderbolt on Machurn. Then, Vanilla used Seismic Toss on the three aliens, breaking their bones.) *'Machurn': "We'll remember this!" *'Whittle Pebble': "Tell that to your mommies!" (The Candys and Whittle cheered. Then, they were silent after that. Is this the end of their living nightmare? The icy doors melted and Mr Rocky barged in.)' *'Mr Rocky': "Whittle Pebble! I'm glad you're safe, my boy! I heard those kappas you dealt with are a pain in the neck! I even heard about the Candys being here!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Well, they do have a hot-blooded temper! Look at this mess!" (saw Mr Rocky) "Oh no! It's you again!" *'Mr Rocky': "Yes. It's been awhile since we've met, hasn't it?" (Machurn staggers to his feet. The other two kappas were still unconscious from Vanilla's Seismic Toss attack.) *'Machurn': "We will be back!" *'Mr Rocky': "Do it!" (Blueberry used the Confuse Ray attack on Machurn, followed by Sugar's goodnight kiss.) *'Mr Rocky': "Well then, I must get going. Let's go, Whittle!" (Whittle and his dad left, and so did the Candys. The kappas are now put under arrest.) *'Dandelion': "You boys are coming with me!" *'Machurn, Lightering, Smog Slick': "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" End of episode.